


Tiny poly Suits adult nursing relationship

by quantumff



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumff/pseuds/quantumff
Summary: As per title.





	Tiny poly Suits adult nursing relationship

Donna sighed happily as Mike settled down to suckle on her right breast. She stroked his hair gently as he took a big mouthful of tit and sucked it into the back of his mouth.  
Harvey was already at her left, struggling to achieve letdown. He'd been eager to join her little nurturing scheme, but he did have a tendency to focus on the nipple which was nice enough, but not exactly what she was going for.   
Mike had taken a little persuading, though ultimately he always did what Harvey wanted, and as it turned out he was a natural. Or perhaps it was just that you never had to tell him something twice.  
Whatever it was she could fell the letdown coming already, and _oh god yes_ , there it was. Mike gave the tiniest of whimpers as her vanilla cream filled his mouth. He reached across her to grasp Harvey's cock. This seemed to galvanize the older man and very quickly Donna could feel her other breast start to spurt too.   
Her boobs felt like they were connected directly to her clit, and the rhythmic, asymmetrical sucking was driving it wild. Her hips started to buck uncontrollably. Mike tightened his arm against her, and Harvey flung a surprisingly strong arm over her the other way, both men now performing double duty of wanking each other off and pinning Donna to the bed.

They all drifted into a timeless void of pleasure until one by one they came (Harvey, as ever, took great pride in being the last one to go) and fell asleep in a sticky puddle of arms and legs and sperm and milk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, and really my first attempt at showing people any fiction I've written. So um, I'm sorry that's it's quite so terrible. I shall improve! Or, probably just give up. Either way.  
> I know it's very short, but I've not watched the show for a couple of seasons so I didn't dare add any dialogue or plot, because I have no idea what's going on anymore.


End file.
